


Gotenks Spanked By Beerus (Old Fic)

by Pie555



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Forced Orgasm, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 19:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pie555/pseuds/Pie555
Summary: Another old fanfiction of mine. It needs to be edited to match my new accepted quality.
Relationships: Beerus (Dragon Ball)/Gotenks
Kudos: 7





	Gotenks Spanked By Beerus (Old Fic)

Set In DBS, where I believe that the anime should have kept Beerus spanking Gotenks like in the movie. But since they didn't, and the first spanking wasn't good enough for my pervertedness, I'm re-making it, and I hope you enjoy it!

*I Do not own Dragonball/Z/Gt/S/*

''Goten!'' Trunks said urgently.

''Yea, yea, I know Trunks,'' Goten said as he and his older friend quickly undressed, Trunks and Mia was blushing because of being naked in front of a girl and seeing a boy naked respectively.

Trunks and Goten got re-dressed in their fighting gi's. Trunks stepped away from Goten and held his arms out to the side. ''Ready Goten?'' He asked.

''You bet! Fuuuusin-HAAAA!'' The two yelled as they did the dance and fused into a singular being. Gotenks stepped forward as the shinning light went away. He admired himself. ''Oh yea! Gotenks is ready to kick some retarded cats ass!'' He said tauntingly with the voice of Trunks and Goten. He flew high in the sky.

Down from below, Chi-Chi was squeezing one of Oolongs ears harshly. ''Oh no! My little Goten turned into that big brat Gotenks! Oh, darn that delinquents mouth, saying those offensive words with Goten's voice.'' She said, angry and sad.

''WOOOOO WAH WATCH IT, DAD!'' Gotenks said, stopping his shout of enjoyment after hastily dodging his father, Or Vegeta's, falling form. He growled. ''Damn you! You hurt him!'' He yelled as Gotenks turned super Saiyan and broke through the cloud line. Even without the clouds, if he did look down, he wouldn't be able to see the cruise ship because he and this weird Beerus fellow was so high.

''HEY FURBALL! Let's do this! An uninvited birthday guest who creates fights over a stupid pudding cup DESERVES TO GET GOTENKS FIST RAM DOWN HIS THROAT!'' He yelled, putting his thumb down.

The God of Destruction turned his narrowed eyes towards Gotenks. After hearing the first words out the brat's mouth, he decided he hated him. Not in a destroy him kind of hatred but his special hatred for children, bratty children. Beerus shivered in delight. It had been so many long centuries since he last spanked a little brats ass!

''You brat! Shut up the hell up your bratty voice is irritating, and you have offended me. Apologize to me, and I may forgive you enough to let you off with a light punishment.'' He said, sternly posting a claw at the boy. Of Course, he was lying his ass off. He was not going to let this little brat get off the hook.

Gotenks noticed the shiver of delight and looked creeped out. But once he heard his threat, he scoffed and gave Beerus the middle finger. ''How about Fuck you Catman and shove it! Now get ready for this beat down AHHHH!'' Gotenks screamed as a war shout as he flared his energy and shot out forwards, aiming a punch at Beerus' head.

Beerus caught the punch quickly and showed the boy a crazed and creepily happy look. ''Oh, you shouldn't have done that...'' He hissed out. He raised his hand with a swipe tore away every ounce of clothing Gotenks had.

Gotenks blushed bright red and started to try and get his hand free. ''AH YOU PEDO LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID! LET. ME. GO!" He screamed, tugging uselessly.

Beerus pulled the boy forward and raised his knee, slamming him into it before bending him over it, so his bare and chubby butt was the center of attention. ''You will feel what I'm about to do right now!'' He said as he raised his palm and began to spank Gotenks, two beats every second. His paw was covering both cheeks at once. The sound of each spank was a sonic boom and a crack louder than the blow of lighting. Gotenks' cheeks bounced in a very cute away until the ugly and painfull red paw mark formed over his buttcheeks.

Gotenks cried out at being put over his knee and didn't even feel the first few spanks. But when he did.. ''YEOOOOOWWWW OW OW OW AH NO-FUC-WAAH!" He wailed loudly as his super Saiyan state dropped. He kicked and punched to try to get free, but he was helplessly stuck, and each spank send pain signals shooting up his spine like being whipped with Molten Lava. Tears poured down his face as it turned red, and his blood pressure skyrocketed.

Beerus was nearly drooling as he watched his handclap against the brat's bare skin and watching bright red marks form. He landed his painful spanks across the kids' sit spots and upper thighs, lighting them on fire.

Gotenks screamed louder at those spanks as he struggled madly. It looked almost like he was humping the Cat God's leg. It didn't help he had a raging hard-on. Well, it did as its rubbing against Beerus silky pants sent pleasure coursing through his blood. Of course, it was nothing compared to the pain of the spanking. '' OW AHWAH NO-S-S-STOP PLEASE ITW HURTS!" He bawled like a baby.

''This is what happens when little brats disrespect Gods of destruction!'' He said as he gave Gotenks another 1000 or so spanks over ten seconds, welts and purple marks littered Gotenks dark red ass and sat spots.

''I-I-I SWOWRY WAHAHAHHHHHHH!" Gotenks bawled loudly as his body tensed up, and his red dick turned redder as his balls pulled up, and he shot hot milky jizz across Beerus pants.

Beerus smirked and lifted Gotenks by the hair, so he was able to look at his tear-stained face. ''I'm sure you are.'' He said as he looked over Gotenks body before dropping him. Beerus watched him fall as he used his fingers to collect Gotenks cum, and he quickly licked up the liquid, smiling as he fixed his wet pants. This would forever be one of his favorite wet dreams and jerk off memory.

Gotenks felt peaceful falling through the sky; the cold air caressing his flaming backside. And when he slashed it to the cold water ass first. He came again, smiling as cum floated to the surface of the water. This too surprisingly would be his, Goten's and Trunk's best Jerkoff material and a wet dream for the rest of their lives.


End file.
